Pact to the Future
by mysterious-song
Summary: When they were younger, Robin and Regina made a pact that they'd be each other's backup spouse later on in their lives if they didn't find anyone. Only now they're at the age when they said they would marry each other if they were still single - and as it happens, both of them are...


**Hey guys, so this is my gift for my OQ Valentine's giftee Joy M.**

 **I hope you all have a marvellous day, and enjoy a little fluffy, feelsy OQ.**

 **...**

There's something to be said about a job that continues into home life and is still enjoyable; a teacher with children for instance, or, in Robin's case, a shelter worker who comes home to be greeted by four pets.

It's not his fault; he simply can't say no to them. He sees so many animals that haven't known love, and the part of him which roots for the goodness in the world decides to keep them before he's even thought about the logistics of it.

So in his small, London apartment, there's a Sheepdog called Max, a Great Dane called Bruno, a Scottie called Jock, a ginger cat called Simba, him, and his four year old son.

To say it's a tight fit would be an understatement - London properties aren't known for their ground area - but he wouldn't trade his boys for the world. One of his favourite things is sitting on the sofa, practically being smothered by all the inhabitants.

And that's where he's currently at when he hears a knock on his door. He's tempted to ignore it; he's not expecting anyone, and he doesn't feel like going out - today of all days. But then he hears a familiar voice filter through: "Robin? I know you're in there. Come on. Open up."

With a sigh, Robin shoves Bruno's butt off of his lap, lifts his arm from where it's wrapped around his son, and takes care not to step on Simba as he makes his way to the door.

"What do you want?" He's asked before he's even opened the door all the way.

"Robin. Hey."

He eyes Henry, the young boy he thinks of as his second son, as he smiles up at him.

"What do you want?" He repeats, turning to look to his mother for answers, but it's then that he realises the woman next to him isn't actually Regina. "Mary Margaret? What are you doing here?"

"Regina sent me," she answers, but then Henry's chiming in.

"She needs you," he quips with a smirk. "At her restaurant."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine," he assures. "We're here to take care of Roland until you get back."

Robin eyes them both warily. "How long will I be?"

Henry shrugs, and Robin turns to Mary Margaret in the hopes that he'll get more information from her.

But no, she just nods her head with a comforting smile, promising an enigmatic; "We'll be here."

It only comforts him slightly, but he still finds himself donning his jacket as he invites them in. He trust Mary Margaret with his son - it's not the first time she's babysat, she says it's practice for when she gives birth in a few months - and he knows Regina wouldn't have called him over if she didn't need him. His gut tells him it's nothing serious, but on the way to Regina's restaurant he still can't help but wonder what's happened.

It's only a quick ride on the tube, and he's at the doors of Il Baretto whilst there's still some residual light in the sky. He's a little confused at the 'Closed' sign marking the door; it's not even 6:30 yet, and the restaurant is usually open way into the evening. The door's unlocked though, and so he lets himself into the establishment, eyeing the empty tables and booths and wondering why the place is so empty. And dark. The main lights aren't on, and so the only light is that filtering in through the windows - and there's something flickering in the area opposite the bar that he heads to investigate.

He turns the corner and suddenly everything becomes clear.

The tables have all been pushed together to stretch from one side of the room to the other, the top of which is all decked out with glitz and confetti whilst balloons are tied to the back of every chair. In the middle of the table is a gift wrapped box, the ribbon connected to a celebratory helium balloon, swaying under the breeze of the a/c as the big '40' on it taunts him.

As it turns out, the flickering light is from a projector that has been set up to show a selection of photos from throughout his life that someone has dug up. Rolling his eyes, Robin reaches out to his right to feel for the light switch on the wall, turning on the main chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The moment the lights flicker on, there's a flurry of movement before her hears a raucous " _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_!" from those who have just jumped up from behind the long table.

He should have known this would happen, and as he stares at all the faces of the traitors who planned him a surprise birthday party - when he was resolutely going to ignore this day existed - he vows to hurt each and every one of them with a pain they'd never experienced.

Except Regina. She's standing in the centre, huge smile on her face, and of course she has to have had a big part in this - she's closed her own restaurant for goodness sakes - but he could never hurt her. He'd just get his own back when it was her next big birthday, it's what best friends are for after all.

"Well... You guys suck," he grumbles, and everyone rolls their eyes and groans. "I said I didn't want to celebrate this one."

"We know," John starts, walking around the table to him. "But you've been downright miserable and we thought you'd like to be cheered up?"

Everyone else follows suit, moving to stand in front of the table they were hiding behind, displaying their almost-dressy attire and big, smiling faces.

"And you thought hosting me a surprise 40th birthday was the way to do that? That doesn't make me feel a whole lot better, John."

John should know him better than this; they've been good pals since University, barely having a week where they didn't at least drop each other a little message to see how they were doing.

"No, we thought an evening with your friends, alcohol, and the best food in town, would put a smile on your face," his friend replies.

Robin sighs. He takes it back; John does know him. And honestly? The thought of spending the evening here, with 'friends, alcohol, and the best food in town', doesn't seem that bad anymore.

"Fine," he grumbles. "But if I found out who orchestrated all this…"

Every hand in the room slowly points to Regina, and she scoffs with mock outrage. "Throw me under the bus why don't you?"

"It's for our own good."

Regina turns to David, a (usually) charming guy who works with Robin at the shelter, raising a brow. " _Your_ own good?"

"He won't hurt you, you see?"

"I'm glad one of us is confident about that," she quips, crossing her arms over her chest. "Confident enough to put all the blame on me."

"Well, you did think to host it at your place," David retorts.

"And you decorated," George adds.

"And you gave us photos for the slideshow…" John teases.

" _Guys_!" She turns back to Robin, with a nervous smile, "it's all done out of love."

Robin walks forward, trying to maintain his stern face as he reaches an obviously nervous Regina.

"You… are lucky I love you."

With that his face breaks out into a grin, and he sweeps her up into a hug, mumbling " _thank you_ " into her ear.

"You're welcome," she mutters back. "Sorry it was a bit unexpected."

He sets her down, glancing at everyone else who were still watching them with smiles, "I guess I'll forgive you."

"I'm honoured." She grins, and, obviously relieved in the knowledge that her best friend isn't mad at her any more, turns and asks; "Is anyone going to put my playlist on or what? I spent hours on that."

…

Robin knows John loves his food - hell, _everyone_ knows John loves his food - but the poor man seems to be a bottomless pit.

The buffet has been open for a good half hour, and in that time, John has probably consumed more than half the table combined. He's not exactly the most graceful eater either; Robin laughs as John stuffs a second meatball in his mouth, puffing out his cheeks like a hamster. Honestly, his four year old son has better table manners than him.

Though his smile fades when he sees Regina coming to stand on the opposite side of the table, with a brow raised in disapproval at John's antics.

"John, show some restraint at the buffet," she quips. "Other people have to eat too."

"Stop cooking delicious food then," he mumbles around a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Then I'd be out of a job," she counters, smirking before walking back to the heated display cabinet to place the carbonara linguine down. "Though I'll let the others know to bring out more of the spaghetti and meatballs since you've eaten the last of it."

"Excuse me! I left a little bit!"

Regina looks into the bowl, making a show of counting the strands of pasta left. "John, seven pieces of spaghetti?"

"Whatever."

With that he turns back to his food.

Robin rolls his eyes, _typical John_.

Though then he looks around the table, with everyone a bit quieter now that they're all sat down and eating, and thinks that now is a good time to deliver the 'thank you' speech he has been planning since he got here. However, there's one person missing, the same person who's supposed to be sat next to him but has been absent for most of the evening, making sure that everything has been as it should be, that people are suitably fed, and have enough refreshments.

Regina…

The moment she re-enters from the kitchen, pushing the swinging door behind the bar, he stands, making his way over to her.

He reaches her just as she puts down a margarita pizza and a fresh bowl of spaghetti meatballs, catching her around the waist and guiding her to the main table. He gestures to the seat she should have been sat in, and waits until she's seated before picking up his beer glass and tapping his knife against it.

Several people around the table groan, and Robin looks affronted as John sighs; "Oh no! You're going to speak again, aren't you?"

He lifts his chin up and ignores them. All of his speeches have been well received so far - if he does say so himself - and so will this one.

"When I first got here, I was resolute about not celebrating this one. It's the one birthday I've been dreading. But you guys… You've forced me out, forced me to have fun, and I have to admit; I love you all a little more for it." The smile that he's put on his face changes to a frown, and he turns to the woman sat to his right. "But don't think I've let this go just yet, Regina."

Regina nods, looking slightly shifty as she acknowledges him. "Noted."

"Whilst I'm here, I just wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate you. And I know it's been a while since I last spoke with some of you, but it's as if no time has passed, and I'm so grateful to each of you; those from University, those from Battersea, and those from… goodness knows where…" He points to each of the groups in turn, laughing at those he can't place meeting at either his uni or his work, but still glad that they're here.

"John - special mention - you're still a very good friend of mine after all these years, three decades and I still haven't got sick of seeing your face. You've been my counsellor, my teacher, and the one I turn to when I'm being stupid. So thank you."

"Shut up, nobhead,"John quips, obviously a little choked up but choosing to hide it behind an insult and a big swig of his cider.

"Even though he's not here at the moment - courtesy of sneaky people arranging a babysitter - I also want to talk about my son. My beautiful baby boy who is the light of my life. I love him more with every passing second, and there are those around this table who have helped me raise him into the fantastic person he's growing up to be, so thank you."

There's a moment where someone at the end of the table slowly starts clapping, and Robin - not quite finished yet - awkwardly clears his throat, "uh, I have one last person that I have to mention, and that is the woman who always knows how to put a smile on my face, probably the woman who knows me best in the whole world - after my mother of course. I'd like everyone to raise their glasses and toast to the woman who made this wonderful evening possible; to Regina Mills." He waits as the table lifts their array of tumblers, champagne flutes, and cocktail bowls, all eyes glancing at the woman next to him. Robin smiles, looking down at to his right as he finishes his speech: "to my best friend, and the person I'd be absolutely lost without."

There's a chorus of "to Regina" and "cheers", and Robin grins as she blushes under the praise and attention.

"You're trying to make me cry, aren't you?" She quietly asks, with a knowing smirk.

"Guilty as charged." Though there are no tears in her eyes, just a grateful smile on her face, and now there's a challenge he's set himself to move her to tears, and so he starts continuing his speech with the intention to praise her a little more. "Now, I know-"

"Oh for god's sake, just sit down," Regina sighs, gripping his wrist and tugging him down into his seat.

"But I was going to talk more…"

"I know." Regina reaches over to his plate, picking up a cheesy-dough ball and shoving it into his mouth. "Shut up."

Everyone else laughs, then claps, and then cheers. And fine, Robin will just save the rest of his speech for another time, he'll tell Regina how brilliant she is later.

…

Regina stays and sits with him for a short while, laughing and joking with those around her, but then she's drawn away again by one of her staff coming out and calling for her, and so Robin's left with an empty chair next to him again.

It's not that he truly minds; the group of them have decided to pause on each embarrassing photo on the slide show projected onto the wall so Robin can explain himself, and Regina would no doubt have a tale or two to add to his mortification.

There are a couple from his baby days where he has food all over his mouth, or his hair all spiky when he's come out of a bath and his parents decided 'porcupine' was a good look on him. There are some from his youth, where he used to sing into a hairbrush and pretend to be a pop star - thank goodness that Robin had grown out of that stage; he'd never have lived it down otherwise. There are a few from his time at University, where he has consumed a few too many drinks, or has his head in a book, or is decorating the shared areas of their accommodation for festive holidays…

He tells the story behind each and every one of them, and whoever is manning the controls doesn't move onto the next one until everyone is satisfied with his explanations.

The next one takes a few moments to place. He's sat with his back to the camera (though the 'kick me' stuck to his sweater is probably what the photographer wanted to capture anyway), and the only thing that finally gives away what day this was taken is the sight of a pink sash with 'Happy Birthday' written across it, hanging out of the bin in the corner.

Regina's 20th. February 1st, 1997.

She had worn that sash for all of two minutes before throwing it away, calling it all manner of names under the sun and promising whoever had bought it would suffer untold damage. And back then most people were terrified of her - especially when she was obviously in a mood - and so she actually enjoyed the rest of her birthday in peace.

Until Robin showed up. He had placed a pile of chocolate chip pancakes on the table, lit the small candle he had stuck in the middle, and told her to 'stop being so miserable and make a bloody wish'.

This photo wasn't taken much longer after that, probably just after they had shared her pancakes - expecting her to eat all five may have been a bit of a pipe dream - and just before they'd talked about…

Oh.

Oh.

The memory hits him, of when he had asked what had her knickers in a twist on her birthday no less. He had met and held her glare, showing her he wasn't backing down this time, and she had given up, slumping to the table and deflating.

…

 _"I'm going to be single forever…"_

 _"Regina…"_

 _"No, I am. My mother always said I would, and she was right," Regina insists. "Everyone else is going to make something with their lives, be successful, be loved, and I'm going to end up as this… this lonely spinster."_

 _"Hey! No. That's not fair," Robin protests. He doesn't know much about her mother, has never even met the woman, and only knows what Regina has let slip. But the more he learns, the more he dislikes her. Regina is one of the strongest women he has ever met, and in the two years he's known her, his respect and admiration for her has just grown and grown. Of course she wouldn't end up alone; she's stunning, in every way, inside and out. Any person who catches her eye will be very lucky indeed, and he refuses to let her think otherwise, delivering an emphatic: "Regina, your mother was wrong."_

 _"No she wasn't." Her voice is muffled from where she has her head resting on her folded arms, and this is a stark contrast from the fiery Regina he's come to know._

 _"She is. You will make something with your life, you will be successful, you will be loved…"_

 _"You can't know that."_

 _"You can't know otherwise," he counters. "The only way to see where you'll end up is to live it, to make your own way, to have hope in yourself."_

 _Regina raises her head, a pout on her lips as she frowns at him. "Hope doesn't come easy to me, Robin."_

 _"Then use mine for the both of us," he offers with a smile. "I have every faith that you will be magnificent, Regina."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really really," he grins. "And hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll be your backup."_

 _"My backup?"_

 _Robin nods. "Yeah; say that in twenty years, you're single, then you can just marry me?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"It'd put an end to your mother's dire predictions, any weirdos asking why you're not married can answer to me, and all the people who keep chatting you up will leave you alone if you tell them you're unavailable. Win-win-win." He pauses for breath before continuing: "We'd still be best friends, there'd just be a marriage certificate too."_

 _She stays there, staring at him for a while, her expression completely unreadable before she finally regains her words._

 _"First of all, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Secondly, we don't even know if we'd still be friends in twenty years. Thirdly…"_

 _"Thirdly what?" Robin asks when her voice trails off._

 _"Marriage makes things messy."_

 _"I'm not asking you to fall in love with me, Regina," he promises. "It was just an idea."_

 _Regina nods, pressing her lips together. "I'll think about it."_

 _"Okay..."_

 _There's a quiet moment, where Robin starts wondering if he even should have said anything. It's a stupid idea, he doesn't even know what possessed him to say it. Regina's right; things would get messy between them, and even the best of marriages can end up in disaster. But then perhaps if she has-_

 _"Yes."_

 _Robin blinks, unsure if he heard right. "Huh?"_

 _"Yes, I'll marry you. At 40. If there's nobody else."_

 _His heart starts pounding in his chest, and it's a fight to keep himself under control and not show her how much he's completely freaking out. "Right. Okay."_

 _"But I have one thing," she announces, holding a finger up between them. "We're still going to allow for us to find other people right?"_

 _"Of course, your true love is out there somewhere. You just gotta find him." Robin smiles, before correcting himself and adding: "or her."_

 _"I kissed_ _ **one**_ _girl," she sighs. "It was a one time thing that I shouldn't have told you about."_

 _"Still a thing…"_

 _"Robin…"_

 _"Be_ _ **you**_ _, Regina. Don't be afraid of what everyone else thinks."_

 _She looks incredulously at him, "do you even know me?"_

 _"I do. And I know that you are a wonderful soul, who is beautiful inside and out - and you are so much more than what anybody else thinks of you."_

 _A blush tinges Regina's cheeks, and she casts her eyes downwards as she mutters: "such a charmer."_

 _"You deserve happiness, Regina," he assures her. "Truly."_

 _And it's then that he finds himself desperately wanting to be a part of that happiness, if she lets him._

...

'Robin? Yo, mate, anyone in there?"

Robin blinks, drawing himself out of the memory to find Brian Tuck waving at him from across the table.

"Yeah… sorry… was miles away…"

He doesn't hear the rest of the conversation around him, too busy ruminating on the fact he proposed to his best friend. How could he have forgotten that? He's supposed to ask her again when they're both 40…

Wait a second.

He's 40 today. Regina's already 40.

Shit…

Shit. Crap. Bollocks. Whoopdie-fucking-do.

What the hell is he supposed to do now? Does he ask her? Does he not? Does she even remember? What if she says no? What if she says _yes_?

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Robin, you alright?"

"Uh…" Robin stammers, not entirely sure how to use words anymore.

"Where's that one from?" David asks, pointing to the photo being projected onto the wall. Fortunately he can explain this one in his sleep; the day after his graduation when a group of them had gone on a road trip to Ireland to do a pub crawl and celebrate.

He goes through the motions of answering questions, talking through the photos that appear, but his mind is still whirring over the whole ' _I can't believe I proposed to Regina_ ' thing.

And sure enough, that's when she decides to come through from the kitchen, initiating a hearty rendition of ' _Happy Birthday to You_ ' as she carries in a birthday cake; intricately designed, the two-tiers are covered in dark greens and golds, lattice patterns giving a look of luxury whilst the store-bought '4' and '0' candles keep it fun and personal to him.

The flames flicker on her face, softening her features as she grins at him, and suddenly it's as if Robin is seeing her in a whole new light.

Of course she's his best friend, and of course he couldn't imagine his life without her in it, but now he's starting to imagine what a life _married to her_ would be like. She'd keep him on his toes, for sure; she does that now and they don't even live together. They wouldn't be one for PDA's; Regina's never been one for being all touchy feely in public. But he knows that she secretly adores hugs from her son, and cuddles with the cat he persuaded her to adopt, and so he can just imagine her getting home from work, and all four of them - nine if he includes their combined animals - curling up in front of the tv and just relaxing, enjoying each other's company.

He thinks she'd be a good kisser. It's not something he'll admit to thinking about before - though oh how he has - but suddenly it's as if he needs to know what her mouth feels like against his. He wants to know if she's as incredible to be with as he's dreamed about, all hot and heavy between sweaty sheets…

"Robin…?"

 _Shit_. "Regina, what's up?"

"Are you going to blow out your candles, or what?"

"Oh," he looks down at the table in front of him to see the gorgeous cake. It appears everyone has finished singing him happy birthday, and all the while he's been daydreaming about the woman in front of him. "Right…"

John claps a hand on his shoulder. "You gotta make a wish, mate."

A wish, of course.

Robin closes his eyes, thinks about what he wants most of all, and blows out the two candles, wishing for the rest of his life to be spent married to his best friend.

...

The birthday festivities last until late into the evening, and as he consumes more and more alcohol, he starts convincing himself that perhaps this will actually work, perhaps it'd be one of the best things to ever happen to him.

It's after his sixth drink that he remembers a very key detail: the ring.

He'd bought one a very long time ago, a few months after their impromptu arrangement. It's the perfect ring, Regina had even picked it out herself. They had been walking past a jewellery shop whilst they had gone on a road trip to Lavenham in Sussex; a day in a quaint little village away from the hustle and bustle of the city centre.

They'd been walking down the cobbled streets, casually browsing the storefront windows as one did, when she'd paused with an awestruck smile on her face.

"Seen something you want?" Robin had asked.

"If I ever get married, I want to have a ring like that one."

Robin had looked into the window, catching sight of the ring Regina had set her heart on. It was beautiful. A circular, cushion diamond in the centre of a white gold band, two smaller rows of diamonds crossing over either side, coming to a stop half-way around the ring, glistening under the bright display lights.

"It's stunning."

Stunning was certainly the word to describe it; it matched Regina perfectly. A mix of traditional and modern,

It had taken a lot of plotting and planning to return there without Regina knowing, humouring the shop owner as he talked about where the gems were sourced from, the rest of the 'Pacts and Promises' selection, showing him the slightly more expensive 'Athena' ring, whilst Robin was only interested in the one apparently called 'Lola'.

It had cost him a pretty penny, and he'd had to live on pasta and baked beans for a couple of months whilst he replenished his bank account, but the thought of one day giving it to Regina and seeing her face light up like it had when she saw it, had made it all worth it.

Fortunately, he's kept the ring, having the common sense to stash it away with his university things back when he actually remembered offering to marry his best friend. He can't be sure, but he thinks he's kept his university stuff at his parents house in the loft - not having the space in his current apartment for all the stuff he can't bring himself to clean out - though perhaps going in search of a ring he hasn't seen in many years should wait until he's not drunk in the middle of the night walking through the streets of London.

So he heads home, trying to be quiet as he navigates his house in the dark, hoping not to wake Mary Margaret currently dozing on his sofa, and the two boys kipping in his son's room.

He fails; tripping over the vacuum cleaner that he's left in the hallway, making a clatter loud enough to wake the whole street. His son appears in the doorway, hugging his toy monkey to his chest as he blearily blinks up at his father. "Papa?"

"Sshh, I'm alright, my boy," he whispers. "Go back to bed."

After receiving a kiss to his head, Roland turns and heads back into his room, mumbling something to Henry who just grunts in response.

Robin walks down the hallway, stripping his shirt as he goes and throwing it at the foot of his bed. He drops his trousers where he stands, doesn't bother removing his undershirt or boxers, and just curls up under his duvet.

The room still spins, and as his eyes close and sleep pulls him under, he muses that even though today was his birthday, he has an even bigger day ahead of him tomorrow.

…

The next day he's still suffering from a lack of sleep and copious amounts of alcohol. Spending the whole day with yapping dogs and mewling cats probably doesn't help matters, but after he finishes work he relishes in the fresh air as he makes his way to the house he grew up in.

It's not a particularly large house - though not exactly a small one either - and it's part of the neighbourhood-watch safety scheme. It's just as well; what the old folks living on the street don't know is not worth knowing.

When he reaches the driveway he ignores the front door and walks around to the side entrance. Despite him warning his parents otherwise, they still insist on leaving that door unlocked. ' _It's so we don't have to get up to answer the door every time_ ' his parents have always explained; ' _those who know us will come around the side and let themselves in, and those who don't will knock on the front door and we'll just ignore them_.'

They are too trusting, but that's his parents; seeing the good in everyone.

Robin calls out the moment he sets foot in the kitchen; "Mum, Dad, it's Robin."

"Robin?" He hears, and it's not a moment later before his mother appears in the doorway with a huge smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to pop in on my folks?" He asks, voice slightly strained from where he was wrapped in a vice-like hug. His mother set him back, staring at him with a raised brow that said ' _I know you better than that'._

With a huff, Robin concedes; "I'm looking for the box of university stuff that I kept."

"Try in the loft, dear."

"Thanks." Robin nods, making his way up the stairs whilst his mother heads back into the front room, promising to make him a cuppa when he comes back down.

...

It's not in the loft.

And the more time he spends looking in places he knows it isn't, the more frantic his searching becomes.

It's the perfect ring; unique, beautiful, and Regina-approved.

Only now, he can't bloody find it.

Stomping down into the front room, Robin starts looking in his parents' trinket cabinet, the one that held fancy glasses and small dishes and random photo frames.

"Have you seen a small box?" Robin asks, lifting up the lid to a jewellery case, and letting it fall back down when the ring isn't in there.

"Hello to you too, son," his father quips, amused at the fact he hasn't had a single word from Robin since he got here.

"Hello, Dad. Have you seen a small box?" Robin sasses, a little too stressed to properly greet his father.

His mother stands next to him, sensing her son's concern and coming to help. "Be more specific, dear. What are you looking for?"

"A small jewellery box."

"Like a bracelet?" She asks, turning to search in a different corner of the room.

"No, like… uh," he starts, pausing when he realises the bombshell he's about to drop. "Like an engagement ring."

Sure enough, there's a moment of silence, before he hears a loud: "Robin Lionel Locksley!"

Robin grimaces as he tries to get over his mother shouting in his ear. "What?"

"You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not."

That gives his mother pause, and he sees matching frowns on both his parents' faces.

"Then what…?"

Pressing his lips together, Robin starts explaining: "Regina Mills..."

His mother nods. "Yes..."

"Lovely girl," his father adds with a small smile.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

There's a pregnant pause again, both of his parents looking rather shocked at his admission.

It's at that point that Will Scarlet turns up, strolling through the doorway with a smile on his face. "I thought I heard my brother's voice. Whatcha doin' 'ere, Robs?"

Of all the times for Will to not be out, it has to be now. It's not that he doesn't like his brother - he could quite tolerate him at times - it's just Will isn't exactly known for his subtlety, and until Robin works out what's going to happen between himself and Regina, he'd rather keep the possible-proposal to himself. "Uh, well…"

Obviously, his parents didn't get that memo, blurting out: "your brother's going to get married."

The look of pure shock on Will's face is enough to actually bring a smile to Robin's lips. The term 'catching flies' has never been more apt. "You wha', mate?"

"I'm asking Regina to marry me."

"Bloody hell…" The surprise on Will's face suddenly dropped, confusion taking over as he frowns at Robin. "Hang on, I thought you two were already married."

This time it's Robin turn to look confused. "No..."

Of course they weren't married. Did Will really think he'd get married and not invite his brother? Honestly… It's times like these Robin is glad he's the one who got the brains of the family.

"But you aren't dating?" His father asks, and when Robin shakes his head in response, he comments: "That's going to be a bit of a shock, son."

"When we were 20 we made a pact," Robin explains. "If we were both still single at 40, we'd marry each other."

"Have you just been waiting to turn forty?" Will asks, a knowing smile on his face as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"No, honestly, it had slipped my mind until last night."

"Finally…" his mother sighs. "I've waited for you to marry that girl for two decades."

"Mum…"

"The happiest I've ever seen you is when she's around. It's about damn time you realised it."

"Wait, I'm not- I'm not _in love_ with her…" Robin stammers, looking around at all the disbelieving faces.

"Are you sure about that, son?"

"Yeah…" Robin answers, though it comes out as more of a question. Is he sure? They have always been close, had immediately clicked, and as they have grown older, their lives have become more and more entwined. He can't bear to think what his life would be like without her now. But that doesn't mean he's in love with her, right? He loves her, sure, but they aren't… he's not… she's…

Ah shit. Who was he kidding? She's everything he could possibly want in a woman; she's beautiful, funny, intelligent, stubborn, nurturing… She was his type when they met, and she's still his type now. The crush he'd had on her at University hasn't faded with their friendship as he'd first thought. Not even close.

He's in love with her.

Shit.

And now he's going to ask her to marry him.

Double shit.

"What if she says 'no'?" Robin asks, looking as vulnerable as he feels.

"She won't."

Robin turns to his mother, wondering: "how can you be sure?"

"Because in the same way you light up around her, she lights up around you."

Oh…

"An idiot can see she loves you, son."

Now his parents are just being ridiculous, though what can he expect from childhood sweethearts? "Yeah, as a friend."

"Okay, bro, I am sworn to secrecy here, so don't go letting on," Will pipes up, pausing until Robin nods in a silent vow. "I have it on good authority that she used to have a _major_ crush on you at University."

"Where did you..?"

"Nah-ah." Will puts a finger to his lips, miming zipping his mouth and throwing away the key. "Sworn to secrecy."

Well… This is news to Robin. Regina had never let on that she fancied him, in any way, shape, or form. It's why he had never made a move when they were younger.

"Not only that," Will starts again. Robin blinks, unsure if he can take much more of this. "Robin, she still fancies the pants off of ya. It's why I thought you were already married; it's so obvious you two adore each other, and your kids are like brothers, and you guys are just one big, happy family."

The only word that's currently in his vocabulary is a pathetic, "oh…"

Will chuckles. "You're telling me you're only seein' this now?"

The look on his face says it all, and his mother takes pity on him as she wraps an arm around his shoulder. "Oh, Robin…"

"Is this it?" he hears from behind him, and sure enough, when he turns, it's to the sight of his dad kneeling in front of a case of trinkets which didn't fit in the main cabinet, holding up a small box he'd recognise anywhere.

"That's it."

With slow steps, Robin walks over to his father, reaching out a hand and letting him place the box in his palm.

"Go get her, son."

Robin shakes his head. "Not yet,"

"You've waited twenty years, Robin," his father points out as he rises to his feet. "What else are you waiting for?"

Gaining confidence and with a plan formulating in his mind, Robin looks up at his family with a small smile on his face.

"It's all about timing."

…

As per every other Wednesday night, today is the Locksley-Mills adventure evening. It's a day that Robin, Regina, Henry, and Roland all get together and spend an evening having fun. Originally it was something that Robin and Regina did, something to keep them in contact with each other whilst they both lead busy lives. And then as their children entered the picture, it was for both support in raising their child, and as a way for the boys to grow up with a close friend nearby. It's been a tradition for every other week, and their 'adventures' are treasured by all four of them.

Though since it's half term, they're spending the _entire_ day in each other's company this time, even having a sleepover to spend some of the next day together too.

Their little family adventure is to the theatre this week. Regina had gotten up early to be at the box office in time for day seats, taking Henry with her so they could max out the two-tickets-each limit and get enough for all four of them. They'd managed front row for Wicked, and even though it's not Robin's favourite, they all know Roland adores watching the flying monkeys - frequently pointing out that they're just like his own stuffed toy.

Henry has more of an appreciation for behind the scenes, the crew members who operate the sets and those with minor roles who rarely get credit. It's for that reason he prefers when understudies are performing, and Regina can't help but muse that he probably got his soft spot for the underdog from spending so much time with Robin. Though the lead they saw tonight used to be an understudy before she got promoted to regular, and so he makes an exception for fawning over this one. Besides, Regina doesn't think she's ever heard such a powerful voice. She gladly gave a standing ovation for this one.

After exiting from Apollo Victoria Theatre, both Henry and Roland lament at how hungry they are - despite having had lunch not long before they sat down for the matinee show.

"Go on then, boys. What do you want?" Regina asks - despite knowing exactly where Henry's going to suggest.

"We could head to Burger King? It's only in the train station opposite so we can take it to go?"

Typical Henry.

Regina looks to Robin - who looks just as pleased as Roland at the suggestion - then rolls her eyes and concedes; "fine, but home cooked food for tea, okay?"

The trio don't even respond before they're making the way to the edge of the road and pushing the traffic lights button, impatiently hopping from foot to foot as they see the signage from inside the building opposite.

For all of her sighing and eye-rolling, Regina still indulges in a Steakhouse Burger, stealing a few of Robin's fries as they amble back to hers: her house is slightly further away than Robin's, but the extra distance is worth it for the extra space.

It'd come as no surprise to anyone that Regina came from a wealthy background; she has an air of superiority about her that can only come from being surrounded by those with the belief that they were more important than others. For the most part, Regina has unlearned the prejudice, has mingled with those from all classes and backgrounds, and is now surrounded by those who are barely comfortable in their finances - this is London after all.

It was a few years after he got to know her when he found out her background; whilst they were at university all he learned was that she lived in a very grand house with her father, but nothing else. It was only when they stayed in contact after attending Cambridge University, and that it was clear their friendship would last, that she finally opened up about herself and answered his questions with more than a curt, "none of your business."

She had moved over here with her father - who had brought Regina over to the UK for a fresh start after divorcing her mother. As it turns out, she had been having an affair with a family friend, and through the legal separation process a lot of things were called into question regarding how fit a mother she was. Her father had gained custody after allegations of maternal neglect and abuse, and along with a healthy settlement - and some funds he had stashed away just in case - he had set them up with a large house, an education for his daughter, and the life they deserved.

Unfortunately her father had passed away whilst she was still in her twenties, and since then she has been following his wish to live her life how she wanted, not how she thought her mother would like.

Regina has actually downsized since then, the house had seemed far too large for just her, and she'd used the spare funds to set up her own restaurant in the city, following her passion for culinary delights.

Her house is still far larger than most can afford; a three bed property in Chelsea, set over three floors, with a lounge big enough to build pillow forts in, and a kitchen large enough for all of them to help Regina with her delightful cookery skills. It's a stark contrast between the two bed flat he and his son share; there's barely enough room to fit them both - and all their pets - in the front room at one time.

He's the reason Regina's adopted a black and white cat called Figaro; he wanted to give the abandoned kitten a loving home, but knew he didn't have any more room at his, and so he'd talked her into visiting and she had subsequently fallen for the little ball of fur.

Fortunately, she's long since forgiven him, but she adamantly refuses to step foot inside his work again, lest she fall in love with another poor, neglected soul in need of affection and a home. She only _just_ lets him bring over his own pets whenever they spend the whole day together, lest she get used to the idea of having dogs in the house. It's not fair to leave them for numerous hours at a time - that's the excuse he gives Regina - but in reality he just loves to see them racing around a house and garden that he can't afford. He would bring Simba over too, but the ginger ball of fluff seems to rather enjoy having the house to himself; Robin catches him parading around like a little king whenever the place is quiet.

Figaro, however, is a creature as stubborn as Regina is - probably why they had connected so quickly. He doesn't particularly like dogs; he used to try and fight them when he was in the shelter. And so when Robin brings Bruno, Max, and Jock with him, he just curls up on Regina's bed and ignores them until they're gone. Though the whole household is glad that Figaro has gotten used to them; there are no fights in the house anymore.

At least not between the animals…

The evenings are filled with games - board games, card games, xbox games, all sorts - and to say that things get competitive would be a bit of an understatement. Roland usually pairs with Regina, and Henry usually pairs with Robin, and between the four of them it's the parents who get more involved than the kids.

This time it's a game of Disney Monopoly, and although Regina and Roland have more castles on the board, Robin and Henry have more properties with cottages on them, and both teams are having to think about whether to spend their money on more property or save it in case of where they land on their next few turns.

When Robin lands on 'Lion King' - the second most expensive place on the board which also happens to have one of Regina and Roland's castles on it - he realises at least three quarters of his remaining money is gone. And Regina, being the poised and refined lady that she is, points and laughs at Robin before opening her palm and gesturing for him to 'pay up'.

"Mum, chill…"

"Nope," she grins. "He's going to give me all his money like the sore loser he is."

"Wow," Henry laughs. "I'm on his team, are you calling me a sore loser too?"

"Of course not." Regina pauses as Robin hands over a wad of paper money, before smirking and adding; "you're just a loser."

"Right, it's on," Henry vows, glaring at her as she lets Roland roll the dice and move their Dumbo figurine onto a film that they already own.

This time when Henry rolls the dice he gives a silent prayer that they don't land anywhere they have to pay for, and he gives a fist pump when he lands on Goofy telling him to pick up a 'showtime' card. He lets Robin have the honours, watches as he reaches for the cards piled on the other side of the board, but the card doesn't seem to go in their favour, and Robin forgets who he's with and mutters 'oh crap' as he reads it.

Roland gasps, pointing over the table at him. "Daddy! You said a bad word!"

Robin catches Regina's eye, watching as she averts her gaze and tries not to giggle. Especially when Roland announces; "I think you should go on the naughty step."

Even Henry laughs then, and Robin glares at them all - though the effect is softened somewhat by a smile tugging at his lips.

"What about Regina?" he counters.

"Regina didn't say a bad word,"

Then Henry leans over, whispering to Roland, "I'm pretty sure I saw Mum cheating earlier, secretly taking money from the bank."

Roland gasps at that too, and the look of surprise on his face that Regina would do such a thing makes Robin chuckle.

"R'gina!"

"Roland, I can explain…" she starts, throwing a glare at Henry for selling her out.

"No, cheating is bad," the boys insists. "You can sit with Daddy on the naughty step."

"But Roland…"

"No... Go."

And so that's how the two of them found themselves sitting on the bottom step facing the front door, stifling giggles as they 'thought about what they did' as per Henry's request.

"You're such a bad influence on the kids," Robin chuckles.

"Me?" Regina asks, pointing to her chest. "You're the one who swore."

"You cheated," he counters. "That's just as bad."

"I didn't cheat. I just bent the rules slightly."

"Hmm," Robin strokes his chin, looking into the air as he pretends to think. "And remind me again what the definition of cheating is…"

Regina huffs. "Look, just because you're jealous that I win all the time…"

"You only win because you cheat!"

"Not true, I have talent at these games," she insists. "I just also have a talent for being resourceful."

Robin scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Is that what you're calling it now?"

"Yup. And I'm Queen of the Household," she announces, haughtily lifting her chin. "So what I say goes."

"Then why are you sat on the naughty step with me?"

He has her there, he can tell by the way she doesn't have an immediate retort on the tip of her tongue. She tries to play it off, quipping: "Well... maybe I just like spending time with you."

"Me too," he says, the words leaving his mouth before his brain can decide if he's being too flirty or sentimental.

Regina doesn't seem to mind though, a large smile growing on her face as she turns to look at him.

 _God_ , she's beautiful.

"R'gina?" Roland calls as he toddles out from the front room. "Henry said you could come back now."

"Did he now?" Regina asks, challenge in her tone.

"Uh-huh," Roland answers - even though the question was rhetorical. "Come on."

Robin slaps his hands to his thighs, preparing to stand. "Right then-"

"No papa, you have to stay."

Robin slumps back down on the step, frowning at his son. "Until when?"

"Until you're sorry."

Regina sniggers from where she's stood being Roland, not being able to hide her amusement. Fortunately she takes pity on him, kneeling and turning Roland to face her.

"How about: you let your papa off the step, and he'll help me make you something to eat?"

Roland pauses, pressing his lips together as he deliberates over his options.

"Okay," he finally decides. "But it has to be lasa'na. And Apple pie. With cream."

Regina nods, holding out a hand for him to shake. "Deal."

After sealing the promise, Roland runs back to tell Henry of the food they'll be having, and Regina's left to grasp Robin's hand to pull him to his feet.

"Thank you," he smiled, not just meaning the help up.

They both smile at each other, taking a moment before heading back to where their boys are packing away the games.

Though they've not taken one step before they hear another shout from Roland.

"...And lots of choccy pancakes for breakfast tomorrow!"

...

The rest of the evening passes by without too much incident, and as the night wears on, the boys get more and more sleepy, barely making it through the movie they had put on after filling their stomachs with Lasagne, and Apple Pie with cream, before they fell asleep.

After putting the boys to bed - both of them camping out in Henry's room - Robin and Regina decide to stay up to watch another movie, some action thriller with a plot too intricate for their tired brains to keep track of. At some point, Regina shifts, resting her head on Robin's shoulder, and his arm goes around her as if it's the most natural movement in the world.

Yeah, they are made for this.

"Regina…" Robin starts, not exactly sure what he's going to say but knowing he'll probably be able to wing it. Though he doesn't receive a response, and when he looks down, he sees Regina fast asleep against him, looking as ethereal as a goddess.

Never mind, he can wait.

...

In the morning, Robin wakes up to the smell of pancakes, the sight of his three dogs taking up the rest of the spare bed, and the sound of two boys laughing and giggling in the room next to his.

This is it; this is how he'd like to wake up every morning.

He gets dressed and makes his way down two flights of stairs to the ground floor, to where there's the sound of Regina milling about in the kitchen. He can't help but lean against the door jamb as he admires her, with her relaxed leggings and hoodie combo that she saves for early morning breakfast making, bopping her head as she hums to whatever song is stuck in her head, shifting her feet in the cute, little slipper boots she wears to ward off the chill from the marble floor.

She's perfect.

"Hey," he greets.

She looks over her shoulder with a smile. "Well, look who's finally woken up."

"Sorry," he mutters, knowing that he had promise to help cook her Roland's 'choccy pancakes'.

"It's alright; you can make Henry's breakfast," she compromises. "The pancake batter is over there."

Her hand gestures to the jug on the kitchen counter, still half full with mix, and then she turns back to the pan she has on the hob. She flips the pancakes currently cooking and then dishes them out on Roland's Mickey Mouse plate, drizzling them with chocolate sauce and then adding a small dollop of whipped cream on the top.

Nothing Robin cooks can ever match up to what Regina creates - the joys of having a chef for a best friend - but she looks so comfortable and at ease in the kitchen, that he can't bring himself to mind.

The dogs have decided to come into the kitchen to see if they can scrounge a morsel, and even though Regina reminds Robin that whatever they eat, he has to clean up, he still catches glimpses of her spoiling them when she thinks he's not looking. It's probably one of the reasons they love coming here as much as their owner does.

When they start sniffing around her, nosing at her hip - or calf in Jock's case - she rolls her eyes and reaches for the biscuit tin, breaking up a digestive and feeding it to them, insisting; "just this once."

Then she turns back to the counter and smiles at the small tower of mini pancakes, taking a moment to inspect them and make sure they were as good as they could be, and the fact that she's this happy to cook for his son has Robin feeling a rush of warmth. Will was right; they're already a family.

Regina picks up Roland's breakfast, taking a step towards the dining area, and Robin suddenly loses all filters and blurts out: "Marry me."

The plate of pancakes falls to the floor, the plastic dish spinning before it settles at her feet, and as a testament to how shocked she is; she lets the dogs lick the food off of the floor - _and_ her slippers. "What?"

Well… it's too late to back out now.

"Marry me," he says again, holding her shocked gaze.

She blinks, then opens her mouth, then closes it. "Again: What?"

"Remember when we were turning 20, and you were worried you were going to end up alone, and we said that if we're still single at 40 we'll marry each other?" Robin explains, aware he's rambling but not really being able to stop himself. "We're both 40, we've already got a family, we're already completely entwined in each other's lives... so how about it?"

He reaches in his pocket, taking out the small box he has not let out of his sight since yesterday, and after taking a deep breath, gets down on one knee.

"Regina… I know that this is unorthodox, and the reasons why we agreed to this years ago don't really apply anymore, but the more I think about it, the more this makes sense. We've known each other over half our lives, we've seen each other at our bests and worsts. Our kids are practically brothers, and I know Roland sees you as his mother. I don't want a world if you're not in it, by my side, being my partner in life. And so, Regina Mills, would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Robin holds out the box, hoping she can't see his shaking hands as he opens it to reveal the newly-polished ring inside.

He waits with bated breath, feeling his heart pounding in his chest as he hears a clock tick-tocking in the other room, anticipating Regina's answer once she gets over the shock.

There's a minute nod of her head, and as she releases the breath she's been holding, she answers a quiet; "yes."

A beaming grin grows on Robin's face. "Yeah?"

It's then that she takes her eyes away from him down to the box in his hand, frowning for a moment before she looks at him in awe.

"You bought the ring?" She asks, obviously touched that he's remembered.

He's honestly surprised that _she_ still remembers, if he's being honest. It was a long time ago after all. "Yeah; I bought the ring."

Regina tentatively reaches out, but Robin refuses to let her put the ring on herself, removing the jewellery from the box and taking her hand in his. If he was worried about her seeing his hands shake, he needn't have been; her hands are trembling just as much as his. He slides the ring over her finger, smiling up at her and seeing the same happiness reflected on her face.

She takes a step forward, leaning down, and Robin thinks that this is it, this is when he finally gets to kiss her.

But as it turns out, Max has other ideas; having finished the pancakes left on the floor, he decides to try and taste his human too. Regina stumbles back as Max barges between them, licking at Robin's face with his tail thwapping against her leg.

"Max, down boy," Robin splutters, pushing him away with a chuckle as he rises to his feet.

He turns to Regina with a sheepish grin, scratching at the back of his head.

"I'm not kissing you with Max's slobber on your face," she warns with a chuckle.

Robin rolls his eyes, playfully scolding the sheepdog still running around his feet. "See what you did, Max?"

He reaches across the counter for the roll of kitchen paper, tearing off a sheet and wiping his cheek with it before turning back to Regina. "Better?"

She tilts her head, pretending to think about it. "It'll do."

Smiling, Robin takes her hand again, tugging her to stand in front of him. His eyes fall to her lips, and just as he's about to finally, _finally_ kiss her, they're both interrupted again, by a distraught shout of: "MY PANCAKES!"

The two turn their heads to where Roland is stood, pointing to his empty plate on the floor, scattered crumbs and a tell-tale smudge of chocolate on the marble tiles the only thing that's left of his breakfast.

The noise attracts a curious Henry, his head poking around the door as he asks; "what's going on?"

"HENRY! THE DOGS ATE MY PANCAKES!" Roland shouts, pointing to Max who's sat in the corner, looking rather pleased with himself.

But Henry catches sight of Regina's hand in Robin's, a smile growing on his face as he looks between them, his brain already coming to correct conclusions. "Awesome…"

Robin relaxes, at least that's one thing he doesn't have to worry about; winning over his fiancées kid.

"BUT MY PANCAKES!"

His own child, however…

"Come on, kid. Mom can make some more," Henry offers, a hand on the boy's shoulder as he guides him back into the front room, leaving the two adults alone once again.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Robin asks, wanting to check now that the shock has worn off that she hasn't changed her mind. "I know it's a big step, and there's still stuff to figure out, and we don't even know if we're going to _work_ together yet but…"

He's cut off by her lips on his, and it's just as glorious as he thought it'd be, soft and electric and perfect...

"I think we're going to be just fine," she assures when she pulls away too soon, stealing his heart with a smile before turning back to the pancake batter. "Though I better make Roland some more pancakes before telling him about this…"

"No need to worry there," Robin chuckles. "The boy loves you almost as much as I do."

A blush tinges Regina's cheeks, and she averts her eyes back down to her pancakes, mumbling; "shut up and wash Roland's plate."

With a chuckle he bends and grasps one of Mickey's ears, taking the plate over to the sink and running it under some hot water.

He can't remember the last time he felt this happy, this content, and yes, things wouldn't be plain sailing from now on, but he's looking forward to spending the rest of his days with Regina.

He's prepared for a lifetime of happiness, and ready for a new adventure.


End file.
